


Forgetting Is Never Chosen

by mutents



Series: The Sousa's Story [11]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mutants, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Temporary Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutents/pseuds/mutents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she woke up that day to her daughters pain filled voice, there was a strange man in her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgetting Is Never Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> I've got this headcanon that Eva is a mutant. I don't even know where it came from, but here is the result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the story. The next one is just an author's note. I'd like it if you read it, but it isn't necessary.
> 
> I also feel like it's worth noting that the kids are probably way off in maturity levels. I'm not sure which way - it's probably both - I just know it's not accurate. I'm not really a kid person.

"Mama," a quite voice whispered, shaking Peggy's shoulder.

"Eva, dear... What's wrong?" Peggy replied, fighting against the veil of sleep.

"I've got an awful headache, mama..." Eva said, her words becoming laced with pain.

"Oh, honey," Peggy murmured, swinging herself up into a sitting position, pressing a gentle kiss to her daughters head.

"Lord..." another voice said.

Peggy sprang from her bed, spinning to face the other occupant and moving Eva protectively behind her back. "Who the hell are you!"

"Daniel Sousa..." the man muttered, still not fully awake. He pushed himself into a sitting position. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one asking the questions! Tigger, go get your brother and go next door to Mr. Wirth's; I'll be there when I've taken care of this man."

"But mama..."

"Eva Grace! Go!"

Peggy felt her daughter drop her hand, and heard the patter of her feet against the carpet.

"Now, let's start from the beginning; who are you?"

"Daniel Sousa," he said, moving to place his hands on his thighs.

"Don't move! Keep your hands up where I can see them!" Peggy shouted, glancing around for a weapon. Seeing a service pistol on the dresser, she moved towards the gun and grabbed it, leveling it at the man quickly.

"Sorry... sorry......" the man murmured, a look of complete confusion on his face.

"Now, what are doing here and what do you want?"

The stranger seemed to think for a moment before answering. "Would you believe me if I said that I swear to God I fell asleep alone last night?"

"Mrs. Sousa?" A gravelly voice called from out in the hallway, his words lilting with a Yiddish accent. "Mr. Sousa? Little Eva and Harvey just knocked on my door. Eva said mama couldn't remember papa. Said something about it being all her fault..."

Mr. Wirth cautiously stepped into their bedroom, both his hands up. "Mrs. Sousa... What's wrong?"

"This... This man was here when I woke this morning," Peggy said, gesturing with her head towards the stranger. "And my name is Carter. Ms. Carter!

"But, Mrs. Sousa... That man is your husband."

The neighbors words caused a crushing feeling in Peggy's head. She let out a slight scream, and heard a similar sound from Daniel.

Daniel Sousa. Her husband Daniel. Thousands of memories hit her at the same time; dates at the Automat, kisses in her office, saying their vows in the summer sun, making love in Paris, crushing hugs after missions, screaming in pain during birth, sobbing in Daniel's arms when the doctor said they had done all they could, burying a small casket and an even smaller daughter - a girl named Theresa, finally laughing after months of pain, whispered promises of protecting this one, the joy of holding their baby... Hundreds of snapshots of her relationship with the man she had called a stranger just moments before.

When the pain subsided, Peggy felt strong arms around her and heard her husband's voice in her ear. "Nunca mais. Eu prometo, eu jamais te esquecerei outra vez. Nunca mais..."

* * *

Peggy and Daniel had forgotten each other.

As the two laid in bed, Peggy felt a fresh wave of tears try to break free. Instead, she clutched Daniel slightly tighter. She had her leg thrown over his waist, her arms around his chest, and her face pressed closely against his shoulder. One of his hands was lightly cupping the small of her back while the other ran a continuous loop through her curls.

"I can't believe it..." Peggy whispered, afraid that if she spoke too loudly the little strength she had regained would be shattered.

"Don't want to," Daniel replied just as quietly, pressing his lips to her curls.

"I had  _no_ idea who you were… None. Our entire relationship was just gone from my memories. Over a decade of memories, completely gone…" Peggy snapped her eyes up. "I threatened you! I pointed a gun at you!"

"I know, Peg… I know......"

"It was Eva... I don't know how, but she... She did this some how......" Peggy said, her voice cracking as the tears she'd been fighting finally shed. "What are we going to do, Daniel? It was an accident, I'm sure, but all the same it... it isn't something people do."

"Peg..." Daniel said slowly, squeezing his wife tightly. "Do you remember last year? When reports came in from Cuba?"

"You think she's...?"

"I do. The leaders... Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr, that was their names, they stopped into the office. I think it was when you and Harvey had the flu."

"The day I forced you to go to work, instead of staying home with me?"

"Yeah. One of them - Xavier, I believe - he could read minds. Told me it was rather sweet that I was so distracted by my ill wife."

"You think Eva can read minds, like him?"

"Maybe not read minds, but something similar. Control memories, maybe..."

"Good lord, Daniel... She'll need to learn how to use it, to... well, to control it."

"I know."

"That isn't something we can do, Daniel."

"I know..."

* * *

Daniel had never been so focused on a single task. He hadn't even been this consumed by the stress Stark had caused. Daniel was set on finding the men who had visited - Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr.

He'd had a few leads. Peggy had hired an agent away from the CIA a few months earlier - an agent MacTaggert. A few sources said that she had been in Cuba with the mutants that day. Of course, she didn't remember anything of use, but it was a start.

There had also been the report of one missing kid - a Sean Cassidy from Boston. The kids family hadn't noticed until a week had passed, but the boy was last seen talking to two men who fit Xavier and Lehnsherr's descriptions. 

Even with the leads, Daniel hadn't found anything. What finally "broke" the case was actually a knock at their apartment door one evening.

Daniel and Peggy had been in the kitchen, working on dinner, when they heard the knock. Peggy had dusted the flour from her hands while Daniel grabbed his crutch. The two quickly moved into their living room; Harvey had recently decided that at seven he was certainly old enough to decide whether or not someone was safe. He'd given Peggy and Daniel both several heart attacks. Luckily, the only people who had visited so far were Inés, Edwin, Angie, and Mr. Wirth.

"Hello, young man," they heard a male voice say, his accent incredibly similar to Peggy's. "Are your mother and father at home?"

"Yes, we are," Peggy said, her words sharp. She stepped up behind her son, placing her hands protectively on his shoulders. "And who might you be?"

"Charles Xavier..." Daniel murmured, quickly moving to stand beside his wife.

"One in the same. I must say, I'm incredibly thankful for your lift. I was terrified I might have to have Alex here carry me," the man said, gesturing to the blonde man who still stood in the hallway.

"May I ask how you found us, Mr. Xavier?" Peggy asked, her tone still clipped.

"Professor. And I used Cerebro. Most useful in finding my fellow mutants - mutants such as your daughter."

"Yes, we're aware," Daniel said, stepping slightly closer to the younger man.

"Oh, has she presented? Already?"

"A month ago," Peggy murmured. "Eva woke me up, said she had a headache. Daniel and I forgot each other. Thankfully our neighbor, Mr. Wirth, was able to snap us out of it. Hasn't happened since."

"May I talk to her?" The professor asked, his expression one of curiosity. 

Peggy and Daniel shared a look. After a silent conversation, Daniel nodded. "She's in her room working on her homework. I'll go get her." He turned towards a nearby hallway, quickly making his way down it.

"Please come in, both of you. May I get you something to drink? Write have water, milk, lemonade, tea...?" Peggy asked, trying to fall into the expected role of hostess.

"A cup of tea would be wonderful."

"I wouldn't mind some lemonade," the blonde named Alex said, moving to sit on the couch.

"Right. Come on, Harvey," Peggy said, tugging her son with her to the kitchen.

The two men weren't alone long; Daniel was back in just seconds with his daughter. "Eva, this is professor Xavier," Daniel said, gesturing towards the brunette man.

"Hello, professor," Eva replied, giving a wobbly curtsy. The blonde gave her a bright smile. 

"Greetings, Ms. Eva. How would you like to join my colleague on the couch?"

Eva glanced up at her father, clearly waiting for permission. Daniel squinted at Alex, before giving a single sharp nod. Eva slowly walked to the couch and sat down on the middle, gesturing for her father to sit next to her. Daniel moved to the empty end, slowly easing himself onto the cushion.

"So, Ms. Eva," Xavier murmured after he wheeled his chair across from Eva. "How old are you, dear?"

"Nine," Eva said quietly, obviously rather nervous 

"Can you read my mind, dear?"

"No."

Peggy quietly reentered the room, carrying a tray with three glasses of lemonade, two of milk, and two cups of tea. She carefully set it on the coffee table, and with Harvey's help started handing out the drinks.

"Are you sure, dear?"

Peggy was about to hand her daughter a glass of milk when Eva gave a violent flinch. Peggy all but threw the glass at Daniel, wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter. "What's wrong, Tigger?"

"Mr. Charles... He has very sad memories......" Eva murmured, tears forming. 

"She's not wrong," the blonde muttered.

"I didn't even feel that..." the professor said quietly, obviously talking to himself. "That was most impressive Ms. Eva."

Peggy went back to standing, looking to see that Harvey had taken the armchair. She moved towards the arm of the couch by her husband, perching herself next to him.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Eva said, wiping fiercely at her tears.

"That's quite alright. He... he made his choice." The professor paused, allowing a silence to descend over the room. "Anyway, do you know how long you've been able to read memories?"

Eva nodded slowly, a sad look crossing her face. "Ever since I made mama and papa forget each other." Her eyes flicked to Peggy and Daniel, before focusing back on her shoes. "I really didn't mean to. I've been extra careful since then - I've tried to block out everyone."

"Has that worked?"

"No." As Eva spoke, her voice wavered with emotion. 

"Would you like a chance to learn to control this gift, dear Ms. Eva?"

Eva's eyes snapped to the professor's. "Yes, Mr. Charles!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Sousa," Charles began, his focus returning to the two adults. "I would quite like to have the opportunity to help your daughter master her mutation. I have decided to start a school just for those with gifts, such as your daughter. In fact, my colleague was one of my first students. I believe that I can teach her to control this power. Would this be something you might consider?"

Peggy and Daniel shared another look, before Peggy replied.

"Give us a chance to think about it."

* * *

"What should we do, Daniel?" Peggy asked.

The couple were once again entwined on their bed, nearly in the exact same position as a month earlier.

"There is really only one answer, Peggy, as awful as it is."

"I know. But, I don't want to give her up. We already lost one daughter before her time. At least now, with Eva, we have some semblance of control."

Daniel once again pressed his lips against his wife's hair. Peggy very rarely talked about Theresa, even though it had been over a decade.

"We have to do what's best for her. As heart shattering as it is, Xavier's Institute _is_ what's best for her."

"I hate when you use your damned logic on me..."

"I don't know why; it doesn't really happen all that often."

A broken chuckle was her response.

"It will be hard," Daniel continued, his tone serious. "At times it will feel impossible. But, God Peg, you're the strongest woman I know. If anyone can get through this, it's you and I. I'll be here with you. I'll help you every moment. That's how it's always been. We've held each other together. When I've felt hopeless, you've been there to remind me that there is always a silver lining. Those rare times you've wanted to give up, I've tried to remind you why you shouldn't. We'll survive, and Eva will thrive."

"I know."

"We have to send her, Peggy."

"I know..."

* * *

"You've got Rio, right?" Peggy asked, kneeling in front of her daughter in the large entry to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

"Yes," Eva said, nodding enthusiastically.

"And you know you can always call us, yes? Both Daniel and I will drop everything for you, you know that?"

"Yes, mama!" Eva said, this time with an eye roll.

Peggy pulled her daughter into a crushing hug. "Be good. I know you always are, but... Be extra good now, alright?"

"Mama, you're crushing me..."

"Peg," Daniel murmured, stepping towards his wife.

"Right," Peggy said, dropping her arms to her side and getting back to her feet. "I love you, Eva. If you ever find yourself filling with doubt, that is one fact that will always be true."

"I love you, too, mama," Eva said, giving her mother a strong smile. She glanced back to where he father stood, still a handful of steps behind his wife. Harvey was standing next to Daniel, fidgeting like most seven year old boys. Eva wavered for all of a moment before running to her father.

"I'll miss mama. But I'll miss you, too, papa," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Your mama will miss you. But I'll miss you, too, Tigger," Daniel replied, his words echoing his daughter's.

"I love you, papa," Eva said warmly.

"I love you, too, Eva. I wish you knew just how much your mama and I love you."

At the top of the grand staircase, a young man with red hair appeared. Daniel saw him out of the corner of his eye, recognizing him from the picture in his file. Pressing a final kiss to his daughters head, he lightly pushed her away.

Eva turned to her younger brother, who had finally stilled, realizing the gravity of the situation. "Are you staying here, Evy?" He asked, his voice unusually serious.

"I am, Harvey," Eva said, nodding just as seriously. Harvey had called her 'Evy' as long as Eva could remember - when he was younger, he had been convinced that all names ended with the 'T's sound, since both his and their mama's did.

"I'll still get to see you, won't I?"

"Sometimes. Not as often as we do now, but sometimes."

"Oh..." He paused, looking down at his feet and appearing contemplative. "Can I have the top bunk?"

Eva smiled, wrapping her arms around her brother. "I suppose you can. But I get it when I visit, okay?"

Harvey seemed to be considering her words before giving a nod. "That's fair."

"Ya ready, little lady?" Sean said, finally moving down the stairs.

"Yes sir," Eva replied, moving towards where her suitcase rested next to her mother.

"Oh God... Please don't call me sir. I'm probably only twice your age. Nah, you can call me 'Sean'."

"Alright... Sean."

The male mutant picked up the suitcase, giving Eva a grin. "Oh, I think we'll get along very well. Come on, I've been given the task of showing you to your room, along with the rest of the place." Eva perked up, rushing up the stairs. Sean turned back towards the other Sousa's. "Don't worry; she's in safe and capable hands. Not mine, but she will certainly be safe."

It was Peggy's turn to nod, fiercely wiping a tear away as she did. "I thank you, Mr. Cassidy. I also promise that if any harm comes to her, several very powerful people will be very powerfully pissed."

Sean gulped in return.

Glancing down near his wife's feet, Daniel noticed that Rio was still sitting there, next to where the suitcase had once stood. Moving quickly to the bear, Daniel bent down slowly to scoop the stuffed animal up. "Here," he said, offering the bear to Cassidy. "She'll be worried out of her mind if she can't find him later."

Sean smiled, carefully taking the bear with his empty hand.

"Sean! Hurry up!" Eva called, having disappeared where ever the staircase ended.

"Oh, yeah... We'll get along great," Sean muttered, turning to the steps and taking them two at a time.

At the bottom of the steps, Peggy wrapped her arms around Daniel, muffling her sobs in his shoulder. She had grown tired of hiding how she felt. After a minute had passed, the two felt another pair of arms wrap around them.

"She'll be okay, mama and papa, Harvey said.

* * *

Peggy and Daniel were once again in bed, tangled together beneath their blankets. The only light on in the room was the one on Daniel's side table.

"Who would have ever imagined that little Harvey would be the strongest of us," Peggy murmured, her lips tickling Daniel's collar.

"I imagine Eva did," Daniel said, trying not to chuckle from his wife's teasing lips. "Good Lord; when did become so mature?"

"I think it was when we were busy blinking. That's the only explanation that makes sense."

The two laid together in a comfortable silence for a few minutes; Peggy moved her head to his chest and listened to the beat of her husband's heart, while Daniel felt the hand resting on his wife's waist move up and down with her breath.

"She's safe," Peggy whispered, finally breaking the silence. "She must be."

"I've read about what the professor and his students can do. She's safer than we are."

Peggy nodded. "I thought so."

The two fell back into the silence. When it was broken minutes later, it was by a knock at their bedroom door, followed by the sound of it swinging open and of someone tiptoeing across carpet.

"Mama? Papa?" their son whispered, his voice sounding tired but far from relaxed.

"What's wrong, Harvey?" Daniel asked, sitting up along with Peggy.

"The bedrooms too quiet without Evy," Harvey replied, his bear Dodger held tightly to his chest. 

Daniel turned his head, meeting his wife's eyes. The two reached a silent agreement, and both moved towards the sides of the bed.

"Why don't you sleep with us this evening," Peggy said, patting the spot between her and Daniel. "I think we all could it tonight."

Harvey nodded, scrambling to the patch between his mother and father and wiggling under the covers. Daniel reached to his bedside table, flipping off the light. 

Looking at his wife and son in the moonlight and streetlights outside their window, Daniel was reminded of just how blessed he was. Even without Eva asleep in the bedroom next to them, Daniel knew he was a lucky man. He had a beautiful and strong wife, despite having once imagined that he would never marry. He had a brilliant daughter and an incredible son, even though after Theresa he had all but given up hope.

"I love you two," Daniel murmured, receiving no answer from the two who had both fallen asleep. Chuckling quietly, he closed his eyes and joined them in the world of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forever thankful for the amazing [AdharaBlack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AdharaBlack/pseuds/AdharaBlack) for correcting my use of Portuguese.
> 
> Nunca mais. Eu prometo, eu jamais te esquecerei outra vez. Nunca mais. = Never again. I promise, I will never again forget you. Never ever again.
> 
> Also, I'd like to mention that "Evy" is pronounced "Ay-vee". It's Eva with a 'y' instead of an 'a'.


	2. Author's Note

Usually I don't do the notes separate from the actual story, but this time I thought that the actual note was just to damned long, and this bit really isn't necessary information - it's just stuff that might help you understand it more.

So, if it wasn't quite clear, Eva's power is that she can alter peoples memories. In this case, she made Peggy and Daniel forget each other. I imagine that she can do various other things, also, like make people forget very specific memories. But since this fic is about her mutation presenting, I highly doubt she has very much control over it.

There's also the "why does Peggy remember the children but Daniel doesn't?" There are two answers: the bullshit one and the real one.

Bullshit one: It ups the angst factor! And of course Peggy will remember - the mother has a special connection. 

Real one: I couldn't think of a way to write it if they both remembered the kids.

Also, I don't care if it's a stereotype, but Mr. Wirth is a kindly old Jewish man who takes care of the two children whenever Daniel and Peggy are busy.

I promise I haven't abandoned _Three Perfect Additions_ ; I actually started this one before that piece, and was suddenly inspired on how to end it.

I also promise that, once I finish _Three Perfect Additions_ , I'll write a few fluffier pieces. I have a couple ideas that I think would be both cute and fun to write. I really don't know why everything I write ends up being angsty - I don't even like angst all that much! But anyway, keep an eye out for fics labeled fluff!

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter isn't actually part of the story! It's just an extra long author's note.


End file.
